


Prenatal Education

by mmmonky



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmonky/pseuds/mmmonky
Summary: Principal Macmillan decides to put one of North Pike’s troubled students, David King, into a prenatal class in hopes to calm his temper. In his new class, he is paired up with Dwight Fairfield, who is now his spouse throughout the whole semester. Their job is to learn how to become great parents.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Prenatal Education

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a one shot for Kingfield’s 3rd Anniversary. :) This thought/idea was random but I hope you enjoy reading this. I will remind you all that English is not my first language, and do my best to correct any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you!

"Mr. King, it has come to my attention that you've been visiting my office for the same reason," Principal Macmillan frowned. "This has been the fifth time Mr. Thompson has sent you here for your behavior."

  
"'S not ma fault that the git comes skriking to you," David spat, drooping in the leather seat while folding his arms across his chest. "The lad can't handle a bloody joke."

  
Mr. Macmillian rubbed his temples, attempting to refrain from exploding at him. At that moment, Ms. Sherwood, the school secretary, entered the room and handed a paper to the principal. She received a small thank you from her superior then left. "Luckily, I've come up with a solution for your matter. Since I promised your parents that I'd make sure you'd return to Manchester as a changed man." 

  
He studied the paper before showing it to the student. "Mr. Ojomo and I took off classes from your schedule that may trigger your anger, like Weightlifting and Boxing," his principal explained calmly.

  
David's jaw dropped. "What?"

  
The principal looked at him. "We've swapped those courses with Prenatal Education and Art Therapy." David clenched his fists when hearing about the new changes. 

  
"Now, I know what you're thinking, but I can assure you that you can gain Weightlifting and Boxing back. If and when you learn how to control your temper. Mrs. Smithson and Ms. Yamaoka will keep me informed about your behavior," Mr. Macmillan stated. Before the student could protest about his schedule, the school bell rang.

  
"Well, Mr. King, the school is transitioning into the third period. I suggest you get going to Prenatal Education," Mr. Macmillian suggested as he got up from his seat, escorting David to exit his office. The student strapped his backpack on his shoulder as he began to walk off to find his new class. 

  
"Yer the best, Mr. Macmillan," David annoyedly muttered.

  
The principal caught the hint of bitter sarcasm but didn't even bother. "You are too, David!" he threw back, letting out a sigh of relief, watching the student disappear into the mob of students. 

\-----

"Good afternoon, class! Please take your seats," Mrs. Smithson joyfully announced, her polka-dot high heels clicking on the floor as she walked to her desk. "I know this may be a bit sudden, but I'd like to introduce you all to a transferee that will be joining us for the rest of the semester!"

  
The jock came inside the classroom and couldn't help but feel cringe when stepping in front of the class. "Hello, I am David King. Chuffed to meet you all--" he was interrupted by his peers (the majority of them being girls) with excited squeals and giggles. David being the self-absorbed jock he is, shot them all a smug smile. At this, Dwight felt himself getting lost while gazing at the new transferee.

  
David King, the epitome of sexiness, strong cologne, and a copy of Adam Senn, all in one person. He is someone who was wanted by everyone at North Pike High, girls and guys alike. Dwight Fairfield always has the chance to be with him--in his dreams, though. He wasn't good looking according to girly magazines, his voice was that of a pig stuck in the mud, and his glasses are as enormous as Mars that covered his entire face.

  
The only things he'd style were graphic tees about some 80's cartoon or TV show and loosely fitting jeans. How could he ever have a chance with someone as perfect as David?

"He's so hot! I wish he could impregnate me instead," Janet Turner quietly whispered to her friend sitting next to her. Dwight brought himself back to reality when hearing similar comments, like Janet's, among the girls. 

  
"Now, I remind you all that the partner you chose from last class is your spouse for the rest of the year," Mrs. Smithson began lightly. "If I remember correctly, I know I had one student without a partner. Please raise your hand if that's you."

  
Just as Dwight was about to raise his hand, Janet's hand swung up in the air. "Mrs. Smithson, is it possible to change partners?" Her friends followed her with a few inaudible laughs in the background.

  
Mrs. Smithson chuckled in response. "I am afraid not, dear. But Dwight, aren't you the one without a partner?" Feeling like a deer in the headlights by the sudden question, Dwight could only nod at her. 

  
"Perfect! David, go on ahead and sit next to your partner so we can begin class!" 

  
King hummed and strolled over to his seat next to Dwight's. Reluctantly, he sat down, slipping off his backpack from his shoulder and placing it on the floor. Dwight's body tensed, he promptly tried to make himself look occupied by writing gibberish on his agenda.   
  


"I will be going around the room with this basket and clipboard," Mrs. Smithson explained, holding a small pink basket in the air, while her other hand was carrying the clipboard. "One of you, from each couple, will get a scrap paper when reaching inside the basket. The scrap paper will determine your baby's gender. Next, I will write down your child's name on the clipboard." Once she finished explaining, she started to roam around the classroom.

  
"Ya got any baby names in mind, pal?" David asked, turning his attention to his partner. Dwight looked up from his agenda and stared into King's eyes. 

  
"Are you talking to me... ?" he questioned, looking behind him to see if David was talking to someone else.

The British male snickered. "Oi, of course, lad. We're the only two ‘ere sitting in the back of the room; 'sides yer my spouse."

Dwight's heart skipped a beat. _My crush is my spouse (in real life, not in my dreams)_ , the four-eyed male noted afterward. "W-Well, I haven't thought of any... " His voice drowned out near the last word. Mrs. Smithson's cherry-scented perfume filled both their nostrils as she approached them. 

"Hello, boys! Who will be doing the honors here?" she asked, quirking a brow. 

David shrugged and gestured Dwight to the basket. "Guess I will!" He took a deep breath and let his hand rummage through the scraps of paper. His slender fingers pulled out a scrap of paper from the basket.

"It's a girl."

  
"Congratulations!" Mrs. Smithson smiled, setting the basket aside and taking out her clipboard. "What will you be naming her, boys?"

  
"Isla King," David blurted out of the random. Dwight looked at him with surprise. The name was--actually--not that bad for last-minute suggestions.

  
"Isla King-Fairfield," the teacher corrected him.


End file.
